Looking For Someone To Love Me
by rosharon14
Summary: the war is over and Voldemort is dead and gone Harry  has gone traveling leaving all his friends and hurt behind he finds he has new powers and finds Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and may some on to love and be loved by in return
1. plane ride

**Looking for someone to love me**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the idea please don't sue me I am thinking about just putting the disclaimer in my bio so I don't have to continue writing/typing it over and over.**

**A/N ok so I know I am supposed to be working on poder cambier and I have most of the chapters written and will start posting them maybe tomorrow but I wanted to work on a simple story before the complicated one. I don't know if this is one chapter or more guess we will see.**

**WARNING this will be **_**SLASH **_**which means **_**guy on guy lovin' **_**if u don't like it then be my guest and don't read it ok k this is also sort of AU as in I was to lazy to look up what actually happened Harry is dominate in this story just so everyone knows.**

**Parings: hp/gambit**

**These might help: {parseltongue} [wolf speech] \thoughts\**

**Summary**: the war is over and Voldemort is dead and gone Harry has gone traveling leaving all his friends and hurt behind he finds on his journey that he has healing powers, is starting to act very feral, and is gaining wolf like qualities he is searching for some one to love him. Gambit is lost and lonely he has been living at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for 3 years after leaving New Orleans he is searching for that one to take care and love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry 's point of view<strong>

I have been traveling for about 6 months now and I know I'm not done yet. I feel as if I am searching for something or maybe it's someone I don't know if it's a good or bad thing and I don't know who or what it is, but I hope it's mot going to cost me my life.

**Regular point of view**

Harry has been all over Europe, parts of Asia and Africa, and is currently in the airport giving his ticket to America to the lady at the font desk. Harry had heard different things about America and had always wanted to travel there. So, here is waiting for the plane to start boarding, he had a feeling that something big was going to happen and was looking forward to it.

"Flight 106 to Albany, New York now boarding" the lady over the intercom said in a fake polite voice.

\That's my flight\ Harry thought on the way to the plane entrance glad he had thought ahead and had gotten himself a first class seat because from what he had heard from his friends that had been to America, planes going to New York are usually very crowded and it's always a good idea to get a first class seat.

Harry followed the line onto the plane and noticed that he could see over almost everyone's head, he had really changed from the beginning of the war in both looks and personality when before he had been a short and scrawny boy with a rat's nest of hair and the biggest pair of innocent green eyes covered by ugly, thick, and round glasses you would have seen, now he stood at a powerful 6'4'' with broad shoulders and a hard body gained during the war. Now, while his eyes were still green, he had lost the innocence that used to shine through his eyes and the glasses now they were hard, cold, and dangerous, he had learned a hard lesson in the war and it reflected through the emeralds colored orbs. His style of clothes had changed as well, instead of too big hand-me-downs that he had gotten from his whale of a cousin he now wore clothes that were dignified and "pure-blood" worthy not that he cared they were comfortable to him. He had on black slacks and a matching jacket, a dark green almost black silk shirt, and a pair of black sunglasses, he had gotten his ear pierced a couple of weeks after he started traveling and now had a golden hoop in his left ear, and instead of short choppy hair that was all over the place his now long black hair was flowing down his back stopping somewhere in the middle.

\I look good\ Harry thought, and he knew he was right by how people were admiring him. He stepped in the plane with that thought in mind and started looking for his seat, when he found it he was immediately approached by a flight attendant that asked was there anything he needed Harry responded by shaking his head no and was left by himself. The trip to New York would take approximately 6 hours depending on the weather \this is a good time for some shut eye before I get to New York\ Harry thought and went to sleep. When he woke the light to put your seat belt on for the landing was on and the captain was announcing that they would be landing in 10 minutes. Harry had all his belongings tucked inside his pocket and had a single bag so not to look odd for not having any bags with him. His two wand were on his forearms, each held there by a spell he had found while searching for an alternate way to kill a horcrux. Most people thought it illegal to have two wands but, that wasn't true when a wizard has a certain level of power he has need for more cores to handle his power and since Harry was extraordinarily powerful and he could and did cast both dark and light, death and life magic he need to wands. What was strange though was the fact that he had the elders wand and needed it to do death magic and he had his holly and phoenix wand that he needed to cast life magic. People who knew about the elders wand thought he had left it at Hogwarts when in truth he had taken it knowing it was important and knowing it was his.

When the plane landed and Harry had gotten off he immediate started asking around for and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Ever since he had left Harry had noticed that he had an almost wild canine side and that he healed almost instantly after being injured after asking around he found out that there were individuals in America that were called mutants that had a gene called the X-gene and there was a school in New York called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters that trained mutants it was supposed to be secret but Harry had learned there isn't anything that could be kept secret from him when he was determined to know it.

After asking around for a while found out that the school was located in New York, New York which was is two and a half hours from where he was.

"Great" Harry said to himself sarcastically while simultaneously trying to figure out where a car place is "I'll be there in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok this is the first chapter of looking for someone to love me pleeeeeeease read and review pleeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think **

'**til later**

**Luv RoS**


	2. wolverine

**Looking for someone to love me**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the idea please don't sue me I am thinking about just putting the disclaimer in my bio so I don't have to continue writing/typing it over and over.**

**A/N ok so I know I am supposed to be working on poder cambier and I have most of the chapters written and will start posting them maybe tomorrow but I wanted to work on a simple story before the complicated one. I don't know if this is one chapter or more guess we will see.**

**WARNING this will be **_**SLASH **_**which means **_**guy on guy lovin' **_**if u don't like it then be my guest and don't read it ok k this is also sort of AU as in I was to lazy to look up what actually happened Harry is dominate in this story just so everyone knows.**

**Parings: hp/gambit**

**These might help: {parseltongue} [wolf speech] \thoughts\**

**Summary**: the war is over and Voldemort is dead and gone Harry has gone traveling leaving all his friends and hurt behind he finds on his journey that he has healing powers, is starting to act very feral, and is gaining wolf like qualities he is searching for some one to love him. Gambit is lost and lonely he has been living at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for 3 years after leaving New Orleans he is searching for that one to take care and love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry 's point of view<strong>

A kind person directed me in the direction of a car dealership so I could get a car to travel in. I don't think most of the people that I left back in realized that I could drive cars, pilot planes, and steer boats or overall knew alternative ways of traveling besides that of wizarding traveling all well that's their problem.

**Regular point of view**

Harry got to the car lot which surprisingly was just a 10 minute walk from the airport, he was also astonished to see just how many cars the place had.\There must be thousands of these here\ Harry thought staring disbelieving at the many different varieties and colors of cars. Right when he had walked through the car dealerships doors, which he notices were very professional looking, he was greeted by a assistant at the place.

"Hello sir, can I help you" the man asked in a very formal and professional voice.

"Yes, I am looking for a car I can use for my travels in America" Harry said noticing the shocked look the man gave him.

"The man recovered quickly enough "Of course sir, right away sir, we here at Ford" saying the name of the store for the first time "are happy for the opportunity to help you in your dilemma."

"I'm sure you will" Harry said in a quiet but demanding tone of voice. The man just smiled at him and preceded to walk out the back door leading to the cars obviously expecting Harry to follow him, which Harry did.

"What are you in the market for?" the man asked politely still smiling.

"I want a big car, truck, or jeep something in that category that has a good gas mileage and can withstand some damage" Harry said thinking back to what he was doing here and what was in America and deciding that something that could travel on and off the road would be best.

"Of course sir, we have the Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 This SUV comes with a V8 Hemi that puts out around 420 horsepower. The SRT8 Grand Cherokee will go from 0-60 mph in 4.8 seconds and run the 1/4 mile in 13.5 seconds from a standing start. These times are fast enough to stack up against cars such as the Jaguar XF or Audi S8; making it a true high performance sport-SUV." the man said his smile widening. And after seeing the SUV Harry knew why.

"Yes that is what I want and I want it in dark blue." Harry said as soon as he saw it, the SUV was truly magnificent looking it had sharp edges and fitted him perfectly.

"Ok sir" the man said looking smug like he knew Harry was going to pick the jeep from the beginning "this car usually ranges from $26,995 to $54,470 and I need to talk to the manager about a specific price-

Harry interrupted him before he could go on

"I can afford whatever the maximum price is" harry really was trying to hurry up and leave he was getting antsy for being here for as long as he had been.

"If you are sure then lets go sign the paperwork" the man said cheerfully. Harry groaned internally knowing his fingers were going to on the verge of falling off and his eyes were going to rebel against him, but said with a false voice just as cheerful as the salesman.

"Let us get it done then shall we."

5 hours later and harry drove out of Ford the proud owner of a Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 he had lost feelings of a his fingers, his eyes were constantly watering like he had took a test, and he couldn't see but it was totally worth it in the end and he had a way to get to get to 1407 Grimalkins Lane Westchester County, New York turns out the people that told him it was in New York City were very wrong and he would have made a trip for no reason if the salesman wouldn't have told him and he googled it. But it still took around the same time to get there so that didn't change his plans too much.

Harry followed the GPS installed in his flipside touch screen cell phone and had been driving for about two hours when he smelled a different yet familiar smell and after a few seconds realized it smelled sort of like him when he let his animal side take over. Harry drove over to a side road near what looked like a forest and got out immediately the smell got stronger and wanting to know what was causing the scent he followed it as it went deeper into the forest of trees. After a while harry found himself in a clearing and immediately in front of was a short but buff man with what he thought looked like three metal claws sticking at of the space below his knuckles.

\How do I always manage to get into these situations\ harry thought while trying to think of an escape route because quite frankly the man in front of him looked dangerous and not at all friendly.

"Who are you and why are you following me, bub" the feral looking man said looking directly at harry with his dark yellow almost gold eyes that seemed to also have a blue in them.

"May I ask your name please, sir" harry asked still looking for a way away from where he was currently.

"Names Wolverine or James or Weapon X depending on who you are talking to, and do not avoid my question bub who are you? And why are you following me?" wolverine asked immediately catching on to what harry was trying to do. Harry sighed knowing he was caught and had to answer wolverine's question.

"I am Harrison James Sirius Potter-Black-Lupin-Riddle-Gryffindor-Slytherin" harry said while wincing at his many names but somehow knowing wolverine would know he wasn't telling the whole truth and therefore think he was lying and would rather not go through all that "and as for why I was following you well I was driving and I… smelled you and wanted to know who was causing the scent" harry finished blandly knowing it sounded weird what he had said, butt surprising wolverine nodded as if that explained everything which it might had.

"So you're a mutant" wolverine asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" harry replied knowing he could take on wolverine if necessary which harry felt would not be as his instincts were telling him he could trust the wolverine and he wanted to but there his trust was always hard to gain after it had been broken so many times but so called friends.

"I was on my way to a Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters to see if I could find someone to help me complete control my ability" harry said

"Well" wolverine said finally letting his claws recede back into his hand, \which was very interesting to see\ harry thought "you're in luck I happen to be a professor at the school and was on the way back when you started following me" he finished raising his eyebrow at harry who didn't have the decency to even try to look embarrassed.

"Well can I follow back?" harry asked thinking it would be quicker then following the GPS in his phone which was a really irritating thing to use.

"I don't exactly have a car for you to follow and I doubt you'll let me drive the beauty that belongs to you that I had seen in passing would you" wolverine asked with a definite begging tone in his voice. Harry thought about it he doubted that wolverine would crash his car \maybe I can trust him enough to drive me back to the car\ harry thought \it's not that bad of an idea\ harry decided.

"You can drive"

* * *

><p>Ok people 2nd chapter now over thanks for all the reviews and responding so fast yall made me so happy and thanx for all the support shown to me from you all I really appreciate it ok so read and review please<p>

Bye

Luv,

RoS


	3. great

**Looking for someone to love me**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the idea please don't sue me I am thinking about just putting the disclaimer in my bio so I don't have to continue writing/typing it over and over.**

**A/N ok so I know I am supposed to be working on poder cambier and I have most of the chapters written and will start posting them maybe tomorrow but I wanted to work on a simple story before the complicated one. I don't know if this is one chapter or more guess we will see.**

**WARNING this will be **_**SLASH **_**which means **_**guy on guy lovin' **_**if u don't like it then be my guest and don't read it ok k this is also sort of AU as in I was to lazy to look up what actually happened Harry is dominate in this story just so everyone know this is OOC everybody just about**

**Parings: hp/gambit**

**These might help: {parseltongue} [wolf speech] \thoughts\**

**Summary**: the war is over and Voldemort is dead and gone Harry has gone traveling leaving all his friends and hurt behind he finds on his journey that he has healing powers, is starting to act very feral, and is gaining wolf like qualities he is searching for some one to love him and for him to love in return. Gambit is lost and lonely he has been living at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for 3 years after leaving New Orleans he is searching for that one to take care and love him.

**A/N: thanks to **_**dead father **_**for pointing it out this is going to ooc so Harry and everyone else might be a little out of character and sorry for the spelling mistakes I will go back and fix those later but I haven't found a beta yet sorry again anyways on with the story and thanx to all my other reviewers too. I noticed something i had almost a hundred people either favorite or put me on their story/author alerts interesting no. review please they make me happier **

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

Harry has been driving for around fifteen minutes and was waiting for Wolverine to start questioning him. He knew there were questions that Wolverine would want answered and would not be able to resist asking.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

Wolverine was wondering what this Harrison guy wasn't telling him, oh yes he knew the guy had told various half-truths over the course of their conversation. He also knew that the man knew he knew he was not telling the whole truth.

\This guy has something serious to hide\ Wolverine thought, while trying not to let his curiosity get the best of him and start to actually question the green eyed man before they got back the school.

\Some things just can't be helped\ Wolverine thought before he started asking questions.

"What is your mutation?" Wolverine asked (coughcough_demandedcough_)politely.

\Great! Here we go.\ Harry said with thought false enthusiasm knowing he had signed himself up for this.

"How about I answer your questions when we get to the school, because I have a feeling if I answer them now, I will end up repeating them later and I had rather not."

Wolverine was silent for a moment probably deciding whether or not to trust this stranger.

"Alright bub, but you will answer my questions then," Wolverine said when he finally spoke again.

"You understand there will be some questions I refuse and will not answer correct?" Harry asked knowing he would not tell his sob story to complete strangers.

"Alright."

And they didn't speak again until they got to the school.

When Harry had finally seen the mansion in person ( because of course he had looked it up to see what the place he was going to be living in looked like) the first thing he thought was this has nothing on Hogwarts. And the house didn't. While the school was beautiful it just didn't have the magnificence and the mysteriousness of Hogwarts, which he guess was not too surprising seeing as Hogwarts was a magical school for witches and wizards.

"Hello. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how may I help you?" A deep man voice said out of the speaker when they got up to the gate.

"Hey Cyclops let me in," Wolverine said obviously recognizing the voice coming out of the speaker. "I got a new… student for the school names Harrison too-many-last-names" pausing because he didn't know what to call Harry.

\Doesn't know how old I am not that I am shocked considering I still forget I have been in a war and it's hard to be your real age \ Harry thought when he heard the pause.

"Wolfie that you riding in that wow I have got to here that story" the man 'Cyclops' said from the speaker.

"And you might if you open the door" Wolverine growled.

"Ok Ok calm down!" the man said while opening the door "welcome Harrison to mutant high or Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

Wolverine drove through the gate to the garage where he parked the jeep. Harry got out and circled his car to make sure there was not a scratch anywhere.

"I didn't scratch it you know, I can drive without causing damage." Wolverine mumbled taking a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it.

"I am sure you can," Harry said with amusement in his voice. " I was making sure that I hadn't scratched it somehow."

"Of course you were"

Harry just smiled.

Wolverine mumbled under his breath

"Lets just go meet the professor." Wolverine said after he was done mumbling.

"Ok." Harry said agreeing. "Lead the way"

Wolverine led him into the house up some stairs past some doors that look like that led to bedrooms. He was led past a kitchen where there looked to be a group of teenagers that were eating. Finally they ended up at a door on which Wolverine knocked.

"Please come in Logan." a voice said from inside the room somehow knowing Wolverine was out there.

**A/N(im calling him logan ok k)**

Logan opened the door and walked in Harry waited a second and then walked after Logan and closed the door.

Harry noticed immediately that he could feel pressure on his mind shields. there was a bald old man sitting in a wheel chair and even though he was sitting he had a aura around him that makes him look taller then appearances showed. Harry also noticed there were more people leaning around the walls. He automatically tensed in preparation of having to fight his way out of this room.

Charles noticed this immediately and aimed to put the man at ease.

"Welcome stranger to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, I am Charles Xavier founder of the school I am a telepath meaning I can look into the minds of people and these are the teachers at the school otherwise known as the X-men we defend mutants against people who either try to kill us or would have us rule the world."

"Hello I am Harrison or Harry," Harry said cautiously still weary of all the people in the room. "I am here because I need a place to stay for a while I just recently came into my mutant ability and while having decent control over it, I do believe I could use some more help to have it completely mastered. Will you please stay out of my head it is bloody irritating to constantly trying to keep you out of my head."

"Of course well we are here to help and sorry it is a habit I will try and restrain myself" Charles said looking sincere in his apology.

Harry just nodded still in his fighting stance.

"Let me introduce the teachers here at the school shall I" Charles said calmly as if to not try and scare Harry.

Harry nodded again.

"Ok" Charles said starting the introductions "Beside me is Ororo Monroe also known as Storm she has control over the weather." Charles said pointing to the white haired African standing on his right. She was about six feet and had what felt like lightning surrounding her. As Harry watch he saw her dark brown eyes turn completely white and the room temperature drop drastically, then it stop and her eyes turned back to the chocolate brown of her natural color.

"On my other side is Scott Summers also known Cyclops he has the ability to emit beams of energy also called optical blast from his eyes, he has to where lenses made of ruby quartz to keep from having a ever flowing beam of power shooting from his eyes." Xavier said speaking about the person on his left, the man stood around six foot two, had brown eyes, and wore what looked like red sunglasses. "Please excuse the lack of demonstration I am sure you understand."

Harry nodded, relaxing slightly.

"Beside Scott is Jean Grey also known as Phoenix she has the power of telekinesis, telepathy, and what we like to call phoenix force which allows her to survive in any atmosphere, rearrange matter at a subatomic level, fly unaided through space, and can make what we like to call cosmic flames." Harry looked at a woman with red hair and green eyes, reminding Harry of his mother. She was forming what looked like a glowing sword made of a red light in her hand.

"And of course you know Logan." Xavier said.

"Yes I know Logan" Harry responded.

Logan snorted.

"We are currently waiting on another person-…"

Charles started before he was interrupted by the door opening and a man wearing a brown trench coat coming in.

"Sowy Remy be late cher' he had gotten distracted." a voice with a unidentifiable accent said. The man turned around and Harry got his first good look at the man, he had on black pants and a black button up shirt, he was wearing leather black fingerless gloves, had brown hair, and when finally got to the mans eyes he knew he was going be in for some kind of trouble. the mans pupils were black but the ring around them were red. Not unlike Voldemort to some, but to Harry they were beautiful and there was nothing that he had ever seen that were as beautiful as this mans eyes.

\Great just what I needed\ Harry thought mentally sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know its been a while since I have updated but I have school im sure you understand anyways I hope you enjoyed review please please please please please have I said it enough yet.**

**RoS**


	4. Cu Sith

**Looking for someone to love me**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the idea please don't sue me I am thinking about just putting the disclaimer in my bio so I don't have to continue writing/typing it over and over.**

**A/N ok so I know I am supposed to be working on poder cambier and I have most of the chapters written and will start posting them maybe tomorrow but I wanted to work on a simple story before the complicated one. I don't know if this is one chapter or more guess we will see.**

**WARNING this will be **_**SLASH **_**which means **_**guy on guy lovin' **_**if u don't like it then be my guest and don't read it ok k this is also sort of AU as in I was to lazy to look up what actually happened Harry is dominate in this story just so everyone know**

**ooc And AU**

**Parings: hp/gambit**

**These might help: {parseltongue} [wolf speech] \thoughts\**

**Summary**: the war is over and Voldemort is dead and gone Harry has gone traveling leaving all his friends and hurt behind he finds on his journey that he has healing powers, is starting to act very feral, and is gaining wolf like qualities he is searching for some one to love him. Gambit is lost and lonely he has been living at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for 3 years after leaving New Orleans he is searching for that one to take care and love him.

**A/N: So who likes math I don't but anyways so thanx for all the reviews and the story alerts and favorites um but why do I have more alerts then reviews people I would like to hear your ideas on how this story should go it would be much appreciated**

* * *

><p><strong>(Harry pov)<strong>

Harry had been alone for a long time. He had lost a lot in the war. It was so hard for him to trust anymore especially when he had lost so much. People think that they know Harry they don't realize that all they see and will ever see in a mask. Who knows when he will start to love again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Regular pov)<strong>

Remy looked at the man who stared right back at him. Remy didn't know who this man was all he knew was that he felt drawn to him. This man was tall and hard so much like himself. He had been hurt and betrayed, and when Remy stared into the green eyes of that man he realized that he was a person that could understand Remy and what he had been through.

"Remy this is Harrison, Harrison this is Remy Lebeau otherwise known as Gambit he is the last member of our team, his ability is that he can "charge a card using kinetic energy his favorite chose of weapons is of course his ever present playing cards. He is skilled at card throwing, hand to hand combat, he also is quite handy with a bo staff ." Charles said introducing the late mutant to the new comer.

Harry nodded his head still think about what it is about this Gambit that drew him to him.

"How do you do Gambit or do you prefer Remy?" Harry asked wanting to hear the beautiful man before him speak.

"Gambit be good, and you can cawl Gambit whateva ya choose." Gambit said noticing the shocked looks on every ones faces except for Harrison who nodded. Gambit know why they would look shock he knew his team knew he preferred to be called Gambit over Remy, but for some reason he wanted to hear this man call him by his real name.

"Ok Remy." Harrison said.

"Mr. Harrison would you care to tell us what your mutation is and why you seem to need a place to stay, not that you are not welcome here." Charles said/asked drawing the attention back on himself and interrupting the staring contest between Harrison and Gambit.

"Professor I am not going to tell you the whole story or even half of my story so do not pry, but I also am not going to lie to you. Understood?" Harry said.

"That is all I ask but can you please start by telling what your mutation is? And how you got it" Charles said.

"I am can turn into and have the powers in human form of a Cu Sith I have the animal inside of me his name is Abaddon" Harrison said after a moments deliberation

"Excuse me, but a what?" Jean asked curiously.

"A Cu Sith the Celtic demon dog" Remy said quietly.

"You know the canines of hell?" Harrison asked.

"Yes my tante used to tell Remy da stories when she try 'n put Remy to sleep."

"Would you two care to tell the rest of us about what a Cu Sith is?" Charles asked raising his eyebrows.

"A Chu Sith are fearless, large, wolf like creature with similar features to wild dogs in such a way to mean that they are loyal and savagely focused on their task. They have a dark nature and have an easy disposition for killing" Remy started.

"Ch Sith are fast and agile despite their size. They have acidic saliva. While one can be killed, its blood can form new hounds that grow rapidly to full size, but only if that blood is spilled by metallic weapons; they are still vulnerable to teeth and claws. Sonic blast and explosions do not affect them at all." Harrison said taking over the explanation.

"So just to get this straight you two are saying that Harrison's mutation is that he has a feral demon dog that like causing chaos and enjoys killing people inside of his mind and his body?" Jean asked incredulously.

"Yes." Harrison and Remy said at the same time.

"Oh! Ok then and every one is ok with this?" She asked still disbelieving.

"Jean no one is saying that the situation is ok, but we do need time to process the facts this is rather a lot." Scott said calmly, speaking for the first time.

"Why is this a lot to process he is sorta like me, but instead he can go all animal furry instead of just having the benefits." Wolverine said still chewing on his cigar.

"But he is a demon dog" Jean argued.

"I have a wolverine inside of me, Storm is called a weather witch, one eye can shoot beams out of his eyes, you are what you are what is the difference?" Wolverine replied still leaning on the wall.

"But he is a demon, as in from hell."

"Lady what is your problem ok, yes, I have a demon dog as another form so sue me I thought this was a school for freaks who were hiding from the world." Harrison said demandingly.

"I am not saying you are a freak but you are a demon, _a demon." _Jean said.

"I am leaving I do not have to deal with this nor will I." Harrison said about to turn and leave.

"NO!" Remy yelling, shocking everybody in the room.

"Excuse me?" Harrison asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remy mean, please don't leave. You just got here, and Remy don't want ya ta leave because of one person." Remy said quickly going a little red in the face.

"Why?" Asked Harrison suspiciously.

"Can I tell you later?" Gambit asked.

Harrison nodded after eyeing him for a moment.

"Gambit has convinced me to stay, but girl listen here if you have problem because of how I am get over, because you are getting me really pissed." Harry said baring his teeth in a parody of a smile.

Jean nodded. There was an air around Harrison that commanded obedience.

"If any of you have an issue with my mutation besides you Jean please speak now." Harry said spreading his aura out some more it smelled of fire and power, feral and wild.

Everyone shook their heads.

"OK then." Harrison said, \that is the end of that conversation hopefully\ not even convincing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>that is the end of this chapter <strong>

** did you like it please tell me you ideas and any and comments you have read and review its all i can ask of you i supposed well **

**god bless ya heart and all your part**

**RoS**


	5. the beginning of the story

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the idea please don't sue me I am thinking about just putting the disclaimer in my bio so I don't have to continue writing/typing it over and over.**

* * *

><p>"Harrison is there another reason for your coming to stay here, I don't mean to pry but, it seems as if there is more to your reason then what you have stated." Storm asked.<p>

"You seem very honest with your request so I will answer." Harrison started "Let me give you a where I came from. Where I am from, is a place where magic is real and people carry around little sticks in which to channel said magic, it is a place where people fly on brooms and create potions to heal, to kill, and just because they need money. There was a war going on in the Wizarding World between the so called light and the dark. One thing I want you to understand before I go any further, is that to me there is not light or dark and no good and evil magic or people even, there is only choices that make us who we are. Got it?" Harrison questioned and once everyone nodded, even though they looked confused, he went on "Ok, so there was a war between this supposedly kind, old, and grandfatherly man called Albus Dumbledore and a cruel, evil, conniving, and murdering snake faced bastard named Voldemort. Yeah, so anyways, Dumbledore said he was fighting for freedom of everyone; Voldemort said he was fighting for the rights of purebloods, who don't have muggle or mundane blood in there bodies. Dumbledore apparently was going to hire a woman, a seer in fact, for a class called divination when she stated a prophecy that said a boy was going to vanquish the dark lord. Unfortunately, there was a boy who overheard part of the prophecy and ran off to tell his master who immediately sought out the one foretold in the prophecy. The boy, who heard the prophecy, master was of course Voldemort who wanted to kill the little baby stated in the prophecy so no one would stand in the way of his power. So he went to the house that Halloween night to kill the little baby, he stormed the house and killed the baby's father and went up the stairs to get the baby his plans, however; failed because that little babies mother refused to give up her little baby. Voldemort tried to reason with the woman but with no success so he killed the mother, and turned to kill that little baby who had no clue to what is going on, and cast the killing curse that was known to kill in an instance. But it didn't work and Voldemort was destroyed. The baby though didn't get off completely unscathed, no, he was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and proclaimed the savior of the wizarding world."

Harrison paused for someone gasped and looked up from where he had held his head down while telling the story and saw that there seriously wasn't a dry eye in the room, beside Logan and Scott cause they thugs **(and for those who don't realize what that means it means they tough and don't get emotional)**, everyone had tears rolling down their faces, they had all realized who that little boy was and had their eyes glued on the scar that although a little faded was still standing out on his forehead.

"Before you continue let with Storm's answer how about we rest our minds because we have already learned a lot today. Is that agreeable with you Harrison?"

"Yes" Harrison said knowing he wouldn't be able to continue now anyways.

"Wait!" Jean said suddenly.

Everyone paused and looked at her.

Jean flushed then said, "So magic is real."

Harrison nodded, surprised that she was the only one that brought it up not that he showed it, most people have a hard time believing in magic, but then again this is a school for mutants and if that could happen then anything can.

"Are you going to now say that I am now condemned to hell be cause of something I cannot control as it is 'witchcraft' as your bible calls it?" Harrison asked raising a eyebrow, it was a valid question as far as he was concerned since Americans were known for their following of their precious bible.

"No" Jean said, knowing that she deserved that question as she had already called him out on his demon dog.

"Ok then, Gambit would you please lead Harrison here to a room in the school", Xavier asked "we can continue this after everyone has been fully rested."

"Sure, Xavier", Remy said to Charles before turning to Harrison "you be followin' Remy to your room.", then he walked out the door

"Ok.", Harrison said then nodding to the people and followed Remy out the door.

Walking swiftly down the hall following Remy, Harrison was led up two flights of stairs and down another hallway, to a door that seemed sort of isolated.

"This be your room", Remy said, gesturing toward the door.

"Why does it seem that I am alone in this part of the house?", Harrison demanded.

"Wolvie advised that we 'ave a room for mutants like you." Remy explained

"What do you mean, mutants like me?", Harrison said, just a bit offended.

"Remy did nah mean to affend ya he jus meant dat dis room be for people dat seemed anti-social wit others and for people who lik dere privacy.", Remy said quickly, clearly trying not to upset the new guess in the house.

Harrison just looked at him.

"Really" Remy said.

"Ok, are you going to tell me now why you were so adamant about me staying here in the school?", Harrison questioned.

"Can Remy explain tomorrow or later after you 'ave rested?" Remy said trying to get out of that talk for as long as possible.

"No." Harrison said flatly.

"Can we go somewhere more comfortable?" Remy tried again.

"Like where?" Harrison asked suspiciously.

"Remy room?" Remy suggested.

"No"

"The living room"

"No"

"The kitchen"

"No"

"Your room"

"No"

"Are you sayin' no to frustrate Remy"

"No"

Remy got this expression on his face, that Harrison found a little adorable, it looked like Remy was…pouting.

"Remy are you pouting?" Harrison asked Remy with a completely straight face, in fact, the only reason knew that Remy knew Harrison was teasing was because he was used to mask that people wore and saw the amusement most wouldn't see.

"No." Remy said clearly still pouting.

"Ok"

"Is there somewhere you would like to go where we could have this talk?", Remy asked.

"Let's take a walk outside, shall we?" Harrison said/asked.

"Ok" Remy said agreeing.

And then they were off.

Meanwhile, Logan was thinking over what has been said so far by Harrison and realized that Harrison is someone who might be able to recognize and relate to what he himself had been through.

"Maybe he is alright." Logan said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok folks here it is I hope u like it and if not tell me about it and as always review I like hearing what you like what you don't like what you think I should do and where the story should go give me your opinions review review review review review review review review review review review review review <strong>

**Lov, **

**RoS**


End file.
